


Some Things Never Change

by Monobear



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Bodyswap, Cute Boys with Confusing Feelings, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Interspecies Romance, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Tsundere, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monobear/pseuds/Monobear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Guardians are switched up, and discovering confusing feelings. Pocket, with implied Dramora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Never Change

Peter Quill knew something was off when that one morning he woke up, he happened to be not in his room. Certainly wasn't his room. On top of that, he had to note the important factor of having claws, and being faaaaar closer to the ground than he remembered being.

That's about the minute he dashed out of the room, jumping back and slamming against the wall in a rush. Ow. Okay, shock factor has gone down moderately. Thinking sanely about this situation would be a good idea.

Of course, that moment was when he noticed himself walk out from his room, looking utterly dumbfounded. "I am Groot?" That was certainly his voice, yes, but quite obviously, that wasn't him. 

"....This...can't be--" Oh, fuck. He even had--ugh, this is the worst--he had the voice of one of his best friends. Jo--wait a second. "I'm sorry I'm an asshole all the time, Star-Lord. Can you ever forgive me? I know I'm annoying, and stupid, and you're awesome, and I'll never live up to that--"

"--WOULD YOU SHUT UP?!" That was when Gamora stormed down the corridor, staring down at him with a harsh glare. "Okay, just because you're in my fuckin' body does not give you free reign to make me look like an idiot!"

Quill bit his lip, looking up at 'Gamora'. "...So, what's it like having boobs?" He grinned smugly, causing the glare to harshen further - if that were possible. "Oh, c'mon, can't tell me this isn't funny."

"I am...Groot." Groot had slid down against the wall, staring at his new hands. Once could imagine that he was contemplating exactly how to work these things, and he had not the slightest clue how to do so. 

"No, it's not funny! Mostly because you're the one in my body!"

"--Hey, don't say that like it's a bad thing! It's better than Drax having it!"

"Drax wouldn't make me look like a goddamn idiot--and I fucking swear, if you do one of your stupid dances while you're--" Quill's smug grin had widened further as Rocket talked, and it was now a very cold silence...before Peter dashed into his room and grabbed his cassette player, and slid out instantly. Doesn't matter what body he's in. He can still do  _sick moves._

"....Kill me now." Rocket just pressed his (her?) hands over his face, letting out a small groan. 

"Aww, c'mon. Not when you're in Gamora's body, I can't hurt a pretty face."

"Fuck you."

"I'd be glad to, actually."

That got Rocket to shut up, simply letting out a growl and stomping into his room, probably not to walk out for a while. Groot looked up at his angry friend, worry crossing his face. "...I am Groot?"

"...yeah, you can come in."

 

"....can someone explain why I am now a tree?" The body of Groot had spoken up. "I would prefer not to be a tree."

"...Drax?" 

"Yes?"

"....Wait, that means--" Drax's body had then walked out of his room, looking quite unamused. 

"I think we might require an explanation about this." 'Drax' stated flatly. "As soon as possible. Preferably."

 

As a small recap, here are the switches:

Quill -> Rocket

Rocket -> Gamora

Gamora -> Drax

Drax -> Groot

Groot -> Quill

From this point onwards, all characters will be referred to by who they actually are, and not their bodies.

 

"Okay, so does anyone have any idea as to what's going on?" A team meeting was definitely first on the agenda, most of the team looking around uneasily. "Because I don't have the slightest fuckin' idea."

"I don't know." Gamora sighed. "--All I know is that if Rocket does anything to my body, I will--"

"Relax, I'm not doing anything." Brief pause. "Yet." 

"You. Wouldn't. Dare."

Rocket shrugged, looking pretty damn amused at the expression on Gamora's face  - however intimidating it was, considering her emotions were being displayed on Drax's face instead - and this only caused a further sigh of frustration.

"...while the green whore and the little furball are fighting, I would like to know exactly how we are to cope with this, however long it lasts." Drax interjected, causing a mutual pause.

"I am Groot?"

"--No, no, we can't go about things as normal. Mostly because we don't know how to do normal as...the other people." Rocket was probably right, as much as the others would hate to admit it. "So I guess we....try to adapt? Or something?"

"I'm not going to get used to my voice being stuck on repeat cycle. Just sayin'." 

"And I'm not going to get used to my body looking like an idiot, so it looks like we're all unhappy."

"I am Groot!"

"...okay, no, you're still happy." 

".........." There was a brief silent period, before Drax spoke up again.

".....Do I give splinters when I hold things for too long?"

 

The groups had split up after that point. Rocket had refused to let Quill out of his sight, and with a bit of reassurance, Gamora kept an eye on Drax, who was beginning what he had termed 'splinter testing'. Groot had gone to watch said testing out of sheer curiosity, and perhaps some worry for his own body, for good reason.

"...." Rocket was staring at Quill with slight caution, his eyes narrowed. Quill was staring in return, simply smiling like an idiot, deliberately to annoy his own teammate. There was a brief period of time where Quill reached down as if he were to grab something, and seeing Rocket's eyes widen, pause. This happened at least 7 times before he finally grabbed his cassette player.

"..........." Rocket simply hid his face into his arm.

"Aww, c'mon! I look cool when I do stuff like this! Like Kevin Bacon! Gamora would agree!"

"Gamora only knows what you told her."

"And I tell her everything that's true! Besides, it's what I do. This is how I have fun, even if you've never heard the word 'fun' in your life." With that, Quill slid his earphones on - an awkward task, no doubt - and began playing Awesome Mix Number 1. " _Come and get your loooove~ come and get your loooooveeee~_ " 

" **DON'T SING IT, THAT'S MY VOICE!** " 

"Don't kill the mood, General Buzzkill!" Rocket peeked between the cracks in his fingers and--oh, God. He was doing that stupid shuffle backwards that he called 'moonwalking' and then--no, no, stop it, not in his body! 

"Can't you just stop?! Jesus fuck, your stupid dancing looks even stupider when you're having me do it! And that's a damn impressive feat, one that should never be tempted a-fucking-gain! **I HATE YOUR STUPID MUSIC, AND I HATE YOU, AND I HATE** \--the fuck're you doing?!" Quill had latched onto Rocket's arm, smirking.

"--Jeez, let loose once in a while!" He'd dragged the quite reluctant now-green-girl into what could possibly be termed the most awkward dance in all of history. " _Iiiii'm~ hooked on a feelin'~ I'm high on believin'~_ " 

"--you're such a fucking nerd--"

" _That you're in love with meeee~_ " How the shit did he adapt to being short so fast -- but to be fair, he was leading 'Gamora' by the finger, so it was hardly an unwilling act. More of a put-on, if anything.

"Why are you making me do this, it's so dumb--"

"That's not what the look on your face says."

"It's not even my face in the first place, genius."

"Yeah, but I'm in your body, and I'm having a shitton of fun, so I win. Ha." 

"..." Rocket simply pouted in response, causing Quill to snort. 

"God, sometimes you can be really cute." That....kinda slipped out. But Quill wasn't above rolling with it.

Everything seemed to have paused for a moment, Rocket blinking once or twice in disbelief. "...You mean Gamora? Yeah, I know, enjoy it while you can, because I bet she won't--"

"No, I didn't mean Gamora. If I meant Gamora, I would've said Gamora. But I don't." 

"..." Rocket jerked his hand back, frowning. "--Quill, stop it. I know I'm a goddamn freak, okay? You're taunting me with that, and teasing me with that, and...I...I know that shit already, alright? I'm not fucking cute. I'm not...anything good. I'm--"

"Rocket, I'm not making fun of you."

"You're lying."

"--Do I have to prove this to you? Because I damn well can, but I'm not sure if you'd want me to."

"You couldn't--" He was instantly shut up by...the awkward part being...his own lips to Gamora's -- which he was experiencing from the side that he wouldn't expect to be on in this equation. If he was himself, he wouldn't be surprised, hell, he'd probably enjoy it, but he was...and that wasn't even actually...and like an idiot, he was actually leaning into it subconsciously, letting out a small surprised whimper. And, surprisingly enough, when Quill pulled back, he let out a small whine as if he didn't want him to stop -- no, no, he did, didn't he? That was weird. It was. If that was so very weird, though, how come he'd almost instantly felt heat taking over his face, along with shock. 

"That proof enough for ya?" Well. Quill wasn't exactly sure what possessed him to do that in the first place, but he couldn't say that he didn't like it. No, no, it was because it was Gamora, right? _I mean, yeah, she's really hot, but she wasn't the one making a quiet surprised noise and leaning into it, and shivering at the touch, and--ugh, what the hell?_ He wasn't even sure he was into guys, much less...err...furry ones. But there was some reason that he had to always put up with all the teasing, and prodding, and rare moments where there was finally an admission that everyone cared about each other and they were the fucked-up-family of the galaxy...and there was the sheer fact that he couldn't look the other in the eyes after that.

"...I....I guess?" 

"Well...that's, um...that's good."

Rocket hated how he was feeling at the moment. Goddammit - _he was so dumb, so very dumb_ \- his eyes were darting damn near everywhere except on Quill, his face was still heated up, and he was just now coming to the terms with that he not only liked guys, he was in love with the one he considered the most dumb amongst the whole team. And he'd discovered that all while he wasn't even in his own body. That had something to do with it, right? Gamora...Gamora probably liked him. They were together most of the time, and they had their little in-jokes, and their laughter, and smiles, and--what was that stinging feeling? Christ, was he jealous, of all things?! Wow. He was even worse than he thought....and yet he still wouldn't mind if he kissed him again - _ugh, look at you, fawning over some idiot like a desperate fool_ \- but not being able to get anything out, all his words getting scrambled in his head.

Those were...that body posture, the way that he wasn't--oh. _Oh._ How long had that lasted? That expression, that way he was looking at the ground like it were the most interesting thing in the whole universe -he was in love with him. Somehow, that made him...that made him grin, taking the other's hand gently and intertwining their fingers. "..." He glanced at their hands, then up at his partner's face, coughing nervously. Why was he nervous again? He knew this asshole, he'd made fun of him for what, months now, and now he was suddenly unable to concentrate on anything because his other hand was shaking? Fuck. This whole thing was...

"...did that...really mean anything?" That was perhaps the softest tone that he'd ever asked in, and it was due to sheer nerves...

"I...I think so?" He'd been the one to initiate this, why was he a fucking trainwreck now?

".....can we do it again?" And that had slipped out - _oh, lord, he was so pathetic, look at you, ya little frea_ \--oh. Oh, yep, that was what he wanted. He was going to get spoiled with this, like he usually did with good things - and then he'd start to feel entitled to it, but he wasn't, it wasn't even...-- **SHIT, DID HE ACTUALLY LET OUT A SMALL MOAN** \--...his life was over. He was a pathetic little shit drooling over someone who was taking advantage of a lovestruck idiot being in the body of a hot girl, that had to be the case.

Whoa there, that was most definitely a moan. A hot one too, holy shit. Why was he having these thoughts. Why him. Why now. Why this guy. And yet they just kept coming, and coming, and _goddammit fuck it he needed this asshole like he needed air._ He just snickered, feeling the other go almost completely limp to the touch, entirely allowing him to do whatever he wanted, it seemed, and however appealing the idea of that was, this wasn't exactly something that Gamora would likely approve of, having sex in her body. Even if, yeah, if it were someone that couldn't kill him very easily, he would've gone for it almost instantly. "--okay, as much as I'd like to keep this up, not sure if Gamora would want me to start feeling her body up. So we're gonna have to put this on hold."

....was he actually implying that he wanted to--well. That was enough to cause a mental stop almost entirely, to the point where he was halfway reminding himself to fucking breathe. "Are you...coming onto me?"

"Yep." Wow, that wasn't even a moment's hesitation - Quill was even shocked at it, himself. 

He answered almost instantly. Well-- no, no, don't smile like a friggin' dope...too late now. There it was, the 'you're an idiot, but I love you to death' look, mixed with the 'you actually said you'd have sex with me, but i'm so ugly' look. There were so many conflicting emotions and at the center of them all was...Star-Dork. Amazing. But it was hard to deny that if he kept doing what he was doing, that he'd probably let him do whatever he wanted with him. And he'd enjoy it, too. He actually kind of wanted that to happen, and he was disgusted at himself for the thought. 

It was about 5 minutes later that there was a bright flash, and where 'Gamora' was previously sitting, there Rocket was, in his normal body, and Quill appeared to be back in his proper place as well. The two looked at each other for a few moments, trying to comprehend the fact that all of that had happened - and then after a few minutes, Peter had crawled back over and smirked. "...so, looks like we can pick that up now." Smooth, Quill. Smooth. There was a look of disbelief on Rocket's face before the human started kissing him deeply and -- oh, there went the moan again, he was actually doing this, he was actually...he didn't even object to being gently pressed down as the human got on top, letting out a sound of enjoyment, and looking up into the other's eyes as he ran his hands down his body, and--

"...I am Groot?" Oh. _**Oh shit.**_ The two instantly turned bright red, letting go of each other, and glancing over to the source of the voice - a very confused Groot, a heavily amused Gamora, and a just-as-confused Drax. 

"Yes, I do believe we were interrupting something." Gamora snorted. "Right. You crazy kids have fun, wear protection, I'm...going to--" She winced, taking a piece of wood out from one of her lips. "--ow."

Drax seemed to half-smile a bit as if he knew exactly what that was from - and Groot blinked, looking back and forth from the two couples, and finally settling for slowly stepping away. 

"I am Grooooooot, I am Groot, I am Groot..."

"--oh, c'mon, what the hell do you mean by 'have fun breaking each other i--'....oh."

"....We will!" 

It was only a momentary frown before the two males began making out again, as Gamora's door shut as soon as Drax was inside to presumably 'help pry splinters off of her', while Groot settled in for a nap.

Perhaps this day had gone far better than expected.


End file.
